


Teen Spirit is Thriving and Soaked in Blood

by SlitheredFromEden



Category: Daredevil (TV), Iron Fist (TV), Jessica Jones (TV), Luke Cage (TV), The Defenders (Marvel TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Blow Jobs, Closeted Character, David too, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Frank is a bottom, Frank works at McDonald's, Hand Jobs, I attempt smut, I really tried, M/M, Scratching, Teen Angst, Teen Crush, Teen Romance, matt is marking is territory, sorry in advance, there will most likely be more in the future
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-02-28 06:41:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13265838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlitheredFromEden/pseuds/SlitheredFromEden
Summary: High School AUFrank Castle and David Lieberman have been best friends ever since their early Hebrew lessons at the age of six. Now both nearing the age of eighteen, they both still manage to cause so much trouble.Now the duo will face their greatest threat: Love





	1. ACT ONE

**Author's Note:**

> This is my excuse for writing teen shenanigans. .

Frank Castle was never seen without David Lieberman by his side. 

David Lieberman was never seen without Frank Castle by his side. 

Both truly are an odd pair, yet they work so well. It all started it off when Mrs. Castle dropped off young Frank at his first Hebrew lesson. Looking back on it now, it was probably the best day of Frank's life. Unfortunately for him, he didn't know that at this very moment. 

Frank dragged his weight on his all too small feet right behind his mom. "Why I gotta learn how to read an' write Hebrew, Ma? I barely know how to do those in English." 

His mom threw him a hard glare, "Boy, if you don't watch your mouth-" 

"I didn't say anythin' bad," he interrupted her. 

Her bulged from her head, "You're interrupting your mama now? Huh, Frank?" 

"No, ma'am," Young Frank shook his had so hard he might have gave himself whiplash. Which was, in his opinion, is so much easier to deal with than an angry Mama. 

Before his Ma could slap upside his head, a woman walked in with a big smile, "Hello, Louisa!"

"May, it's good to see you," his mom said like she wasn't about to know the wind out of him. 

"Frank, you've gotten so big!" May turned to face him. 

Frank stood powerless as the woman devoured his face with kisses. He followed them into an office where another woman was sitting. There was a kid, too. 

"Louisa, this Miriam Lieberman and her son David," May introduced. "Miriam, this is Louisa Castle and her son Frank," 

"Frank, how about you and David go play in the hall," his mom directed. 

"How does that sound, David?" Miriam smiled at her son. It was a smile Frank was personally familiar with. The you-better-do-as-I-say smile. "Go with Frank," 

The two young boys shuffled out into the hall and straight into the waiting room. Frank eyed the kid, he was alright. Dressed a little to fancy, but aliright. Satisfied with his conclusion, he decided to share it. 

"You're a little too fancy lookin', but that's okay," 

"Thanks," David said with a lopsided grin. "You go to normal school yet?" 

"Nah, in the fall imma start," Frank shrugged like it was no big deal, but secretly he was so excited. 

"Me too!" David had no problem showing his excitement. "My brother said school ain't that bad, so I'm not worried," 

"You got a brother?" 

"Two," David nodded. "A sister, too. They're all bigger than me. You got any?" 

"Nah, it's just me," Frank sighed. 

"Lucky! My brothers and sister are evil!" David said. "They boss me around and hide my things," 

Frank laughed. Truly laughed. He never really had a friend before, save Susie aside because she's a little weird, and Frank wanted David to be his friend. 

"Wanna come over to my house after the lesson?" Frank asked nervously. 

"Yeah! That'll cool!" David cheered. "You have a cat? I'm allergic to those," 

"I've got a dog," Frank didn't want to lose a potential friend because of his dog. 

"Dogs are good," the other boy smiled. 

"Yes!" Frank grinned. 

Both boys were sitting at the coffee table in an intense game of Tic Tac Toe when the women found them. 

"I win!" David declared. 

"You cheated," Frank said with a giggle. 

"Frank! David!" May called out. "It's time for your lessons," 

"See you in three hours, Frank." His mom promised. 

"Be good to Miss May, David!" Miriam smiled proudly. 

Lessons weren't so bad, Frank decided after a while. Maybe it was because David was just as lost, or that Miss May was super fun. David Lieberman turned out to be more than the excited kid with two brothers and a sister. He turned out to be Frank's best friend. 

After lessons Frank begged David's mom for David to come over. She agreed eventually. Frank's mom dropped them off then went back to her job at the Dr. Hendrix's office. His dad was in his office upstairs most likely writing his book.

"Let's go to my room," Frank led the way. 

Their day was filled with more intense Tic Tac Toe, chicken fingers, and puppy kisses. Basically, the definition of perfect. Little did Frank know that his sunday lessons always going to end with fun. Every other day, too. 

Frank and David grew up together. Faced the first days of kindergarten together, the rough days of third grade together, suffered through seventh grade together, and were close to ending high school together. 

Frank stands proudly at six feet and two inches at the age of eighteen, David at six feet exactly. Frank pulled up at the Lieberman household in his dad's old Honda. 

"Get in, fucker, we're late." Frank called out. "You're wasting my time." 

"You grew two inches over the summer, and suddenly you're better than me? Bitch, I think not!" 

"Just admit it, Micro, you're jealous," Frank laughed. 

Micro, the nickname, was picked up during the summer of eighth grade. Frank had found it funny to tease David's penis size only to find out it really has nothing micro about it. So, Frank thought it best to keep using to rile up his best friend. 

"Of what? That nose you broke thirteen times? Don't make me laugh," David said as he got in the car. "Dude are these the Doritos from our camping trip?" 

"Yeah.. I've never got the chance to throw em' away," 

"Nasty," David scrunched up his features. 

"Fuck you, man," 

At homeroom Frank and David took their seats in the back of the class. Frank can see the usual groups of friends form. Jessica sitting closely to Trish and Malcolm. Danny, Claire, Colleen, and Luke huddled together. Marci, Foggy, and Karen laughing over something. The weird Meacham twins whispering together as they normally did since the first grade. 

David nudged Frank, "You ever going to tell Karen Page you're gay," 

Frank looked over at Karen again who caught his eye. He quickly looked away. Frank hadn't even come out to his parents yet. How can he tell her? Why should he? Karen Page doesn't deserve to be waiting on him, but Frank isn't entitled to tell her.

"You ever gunna tell Sarah you wanna fuck her?" Frank snorted. 

"Frank, I'm serious." David huffed. "She's practically been giving you bedroom eyes since your last growth spurt," 

"I ain't ready, Dave," Frank said seriously. "She's gotta wait, and mind ya own business." 

"Okay.. okay," David said with his hands up defensively. "I'll drop it," 

"Welcome back to the new school year," Mr. Rawlins greeted the class with a fake smile. "Before we start anything calling attendance, I'd like to introduce you to your new classmate." 

On cue a dude with a walking stick entered the room. Almost like every romance movie he was forced to watch with either his mother or David's sister Courtney came to life. His heart beat sped up and his stomach started doing extreme somersaults. It was like his insides were trying to impress the new guy. 

The blind new guy. 

The very hot blind new guy. 

"This is Matthew Murdock," Mr. Rawlins introduced. "I expect you to show him a great time," 

"Show?" The new guy raised an eyebrow with a small smirk. 

"Oh, I'm sorry Matthew," Mr. Rawlins apologized quickly. "I didn't mean to offend you,"

"It was a joke," Matthew laughed and it was the best sounding laugh Frank as ever heard. "Please, just Matt." 

"Easy, big guy," David smiled knowingly. "Your gay is showing," 

"Shut the fuck up,"  Frank growled. 

"Mr. Castle, is there something you'd like to share with the rest of the class?" Mr. Rawlins cocked an unimpressed eyebrow. 

"No, there's nothing to share," 

"Maybe a little one on one time will help you open up." Mr. Rawlins sighed. "Detention after school." 

"It's the first day!" Frank protested. 

"You should have thought of that before you opened your mouth!" Mr. Rawlins shouted in response. 

"Mr. R it's my fault. I provoked him," David stood.

"I'll see you in detention as well, Mr. Lieberman," Mr. Rawlins slammed his fist down onto a nearby desk causing Matthew to flinch. Frank felt his blood boil in a way he never felt before. 

"Watch where you slam that shit, fucker!" Frank, to everyone's surprise, hissed. "You're an adult. Why don't you fucking act like one?" 

Frank stared at the entire room, as they stared back. It was a mixture of looks that range from confusion, shock, disgust, and amusement. Frank's pathetic gay heart took control of his mouth. 

"Mr. Castle it'll be best if you left to the principal's office." Mr. Rawlins said after a moment. "Take Mr. Lieberman with you too," 

The two shuffled out of the room earning a few high fives on the way out. Frank took one last glance at Matt, who was taking a seat in between Foggy and Karen. Frank then looked over to David, and suddenly burst into laughter. 

"If I get expelled your are going down with me," Frank pointed a finger in his best friend's face. 

"I don't think I'm that committed to you," David shrugged. 

Principal Madani wasn't at all surprised to see them at her office. They had gotten in so much trouble in their almost four years of high school they practically had a long list of shit they've done. Of those incidents were setting their lockers on fire (Freshman year), turning the high school pool into Jell-O (Sophomore year), selling the entire football team equipment on eBay after they accused Frank of using steroids thus kicking him off the team (Junior year), and whatever not so major things between the three. 

"It's the first day, guys," principal Madani said with a long suffering sigh. "Why must  you make my job so difficult?"

"Would you believe us if we told you we had justice by our side this time?" David asked with a crooked grin. 

"Would that be the same as those times you told me liberty, truth, and honor were by your side?" She leaned closer to them one eyebrow raised more slighty than the other in a Dwayne 'The Rock' Johnson fashion. 

"Principal Madani," Frank spoke before David could screw anything up. "I got in a small argument with Mr. Rawlins," 

"It was all my fault," David cut in. "I got under Frank's skin, and he-" 

"I," Frank said sharply. "Know how this might look, but we really aren't the ones who are truly at fault." 

"We aren't?" David asked with a slight rise of his voice. 

"No, we aren't." Frank elbowed David in the gut. "I may or may not have overreacted when Rawlins caused the new kid to flinch," 

"How are you not at fault, Mr. Castle?" Principal Madani asked humorlessly. 

"Mr. Rawlins should really know better than to slam his fist so close to a blind person," Frank replied. "Wasn't that flinch a bit frightening, David?" 

"Oh yeah, poor kid didn't even know how to react," David went along with Frank. "On his first day to experience such trauma. That's not much of school spirit," 

"Okay, okay," Principal Madani said signaling them to shut up. "I'll have a talk with Rawlins after I call your mothers," 

Frank froze, "That's really unnecessary, Ms. Madani." 

"It really is, Mr. Castle," Madani smirked. "Plus, it' the best part of being the Principal. Go back class, first period will begin soon." 

"She can't call my mom!" David hissed once they were out of earshot. "She'll be waiting for me at the door with a belt," 

"At least your Ma don' come chargin' up to the school with the intent of public humiliation," Frank groaned. "Remember sophomore?"

Everyone remembers that year. After he and David turned the pool into Jell-O, Louisa Castle came storming up to the school like a solider on a mission. Poor Frank didn't have to react. If there's anything that was to be taught that day, it was never anger Louisa Castle. Or never come between her and her son while she's "teaching him a lesson." 

"I think it got close to a million views on YouTube," David grinned. 

"Fuck you, and fuck whoever uploaded," Frank shoved. "I'll catch ya last period," 

Frank had went through the entire day without sharing a single class with Matt, but had the misfortune of sharing three with Karen. It was almost like the universe is punishing him. It's not like Karen is a bad person. She's the exact opposite which makes everything worse. 

Frank took a sigh of relief when the bell for the begining og final period sounded off. Shuffling his dead weight to the back of the room. He didn't bother saving the seat beside him because no one in their right mind will sit beside him. Not like Frank gave a shit. 

"Is this seat taken?" A smooth voice asked. 

Frank's eyes snapped up at the newcomer. It was Matt. 

"Uh, no." 

Matt gracefully took it. "I wanted to thank you for earlier," 

"It was nothin' really," Frank said truthfully. "I just wanted to help," 

"I-" 

"I know you didn't ask for it," Frank interjected. "I'm sure you could've defended yourself, but Rawlins always manages to get under my skin," 

"Frank, I'm thanking you not suing you," Matt laughed. 

"You know my name?" Frank wanted to slap himself. 

"Uh yeah, I asked Foggy." Matt replied. "I hope that was okay," 

"It's fine," Frank assured. "So, is your first day bad as you thought it would be?" 

"It' been okay,"  Matt said with a shrug. "But I could go without being treated like glass," 

"It'll wear off," Frank said dismissively. "Everyone here are massive assholes," 

"Including you?" His brow rised above his red circular lense. 

"Especially me," Frank supplied. "Can I ask you something?" 

"Sure," 

"How'd you know I was me? I mean when you said you wanted to thank me," 

"I remembered your voice," Matt blushed turning into the prettiest pink shade Frank never knew possible. 

"You remember the voices of all your heros, Matt?" Frank raised a playful brow. 

"Only the pretty ones," he shot back with a grin. 

It was Frank's turn to blush, and Frank doubted he looked nearly as cute as Matt. 

"Replaced your boyfriend, Castle?" The Jessica Jones snorted as she took a seat beside Matt. 

"Fuck you, and David isn't my boyfriend," Frank said sharply. 

"Whatever you say, Castle," Jessica took a swing from her soda can. 

David Lieberman chose that moment to grace them with this presence. "Hey," 

"What took you so long?" Frank asked him. 

"I was talking to Sarah," David took the seat on the other side of Frank. 

"Sarah, huh?" 

"It's not what you think, Frank. She just asked me when my shift starts today," David grimaced. 

"Beggars can't be choosers, Dave," Frank snickered. 

Frank never understood Micro's undying love for Sarah. The guy soul sacrificed his soul to the McDonald's gods sent to see her on the weekends. He's also a bitch for making Frank work there too. 

"It's a four until eleven, right?" Frank questioned after a moment. 

"Yeah, I'll be right there with you," 

"Told ya, Murdock, they're boyfriends," Jones said grinning like the Mad Hatter. 

"Yeah, I totally see it," Matt humorously added. 

"Fuck you both," Frank groaned. 

"Wait, did I miss something?" David's interest rising. 

Before Jessica obtained the honorable chance to recap Frank's misery, the teacher walked in declaring the beginning of the class period. 

Frank dosed off. Whoever decided it was a good idea to assign Pre Calculus during last period surely never met a teenager. Frank caught himself stealing glances from Matt. The other boy smiled each time like he knew Frank was looking at him.

David jabbed him in the ribs with a shit eating grin towards the end of the period. Frank wanted nothing more than to beat the living shit out of his best friend in question. 

As soon as the class dismissed, Jessica and Matt were already out the door in a deep conversation. Frank turned to David, "I think he's straight," 

"He's so gay, Frank, ad so is Jessica." David patted his shoulder. 

"Let's just get to work," Frank slung his backpack over his right shoulder. "It's my turn to make your life miserable,"


	2. ACT TWO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to formally apologize for slacking off with this fic. To be completely honest my other story --This Ain't Hgh School (except it is)-- was more demanding than this one. I know that wasn't fair so I'm going to try to update regularly.

"Where are your usuals, Castle?" Curtis a college Freshman who graduated from his high school last year, also the McDonald's manager, asked smugly. "They bring in the cash,"  

"Fuck off," Frank laughed. "I don't have usuals. I don't know what you're talking about?" 

Except he did. 

Karen, Trish, and Jessica tend to show up around 5:30pm, exactly an hour into his shift, and spend the entire night sipping on their large drinks while stealing glances at him. Or David believes that to be true. 

Today, for Frank, was no different. About fifteen minutes after Curtis' remark, the three girls (plus Matt and Foggy) came strolling in. 

"Hey, Frank." Greeted Karen a little too enthusiastically. 

"Hi, Karen," 

"Sarah in yet?" 

Karen and Sarah have an odd living arrangement. Two years back Karen's older brother married Sarah's mom. Sarah and her moved into their house because the Page's house had more space. 

"Yeah, she's in the back somewhere." Frank shifted his weight. Suddenly his favorite spot behind the register didn't feel so welcoming. "You guys ordering?" 

"Nah, we're waiting for Danny," She replied. "Colleen convinced him to pay."  

"Not like there's much convincing," Jessica snorted. "He loves spending money on Colleen." 

"Ya holding up the line," Frank said hoping they'll leave. But there was no such luck. 

"So," Trish began with a mischievous smirk. "You're taller now. Much more handsome, too."

Frank swore he saw Matt deflate at her comment. David was probably right, and Matt isn't straight. 

"You get a girlfriend yet, Frank?" Trish leaned against the counter. 

"No," he said a little too roughly. 

"I do know a few girls interested," she said tossing a wink at Karen as if Frank couldn't see the exchange. Who turned a bright crimson red. 

The same color as Matt's round shades. 

"We'll go sit," Foggy guided Matt away. 

"I'm working," Frank liked to keep his answers short when talking to them. "What can I get you?"

"We barely saw you all summer, where were you?" Trish giggled ignoring his question.  

"Hebrew camp," 

"You still into that? Shouldn't you have learned everything by now?" Jessica snorted. 

"I'm a camp counselor," 

"Ooooh," Trish said with false interest. Obviously for her friend's sake. "How exciting,"

"It's not that exciting but it's still a job I'm good at," Frank replied. "Would you please step aside if you're not ordering," 

"Trish, enough, let's take a seat," Karen tugged at her. "Stop bothering him."

"It's just small talk, plus I need to check if he has pure intentions." 

"I'm sorry, what?" Frank gawked in the same time Karen shouted, "Trish!"

"You guys are into each other, aren't you?" Trish pointed at the both of them. "I see those glances," 

"I, uh, I," Frank wasn't able to form any words. Pathetic. 

Frank wanted to run. Wanted to scream, run, and then hide. This wasn't happening. He will not be forced to come out right now in a McDonald's. Over his soon to be dead body! 

"I'm here! We're here!" Danny shouted as he pushed through the double doors. Colleen dragging her feet behind him.  

"Finally, I'm dying of starvation!" Jessica groaned. "Bring your thick ass wallet over here, Rand." 

"Glad to know where I'm appreciated, Jones," Danny took Colleen hands as they took place in line. 

"Can you guys just order already?" Frank pinched the bridge of his nose. 

"Cut the attitude, Castle!" Curtis shouted from the manager's office. 

"Can we have three large number one meals, two number seven large meals, and two number five large meals?" Danny said after he consulted with the entire group. 

"I guess it's for here,"

"Damn straight!" Jessica slapped her hand against the counter. 

Frank eyed them as they took their food and settled into their seats. Matt was wedged between Trish and Colleen. In Frank's many years of McDonald's experience, he has never witnessed someone eating chicken nuggets so gracefully. 

One might say angelic. 

Frank would punch them because he didn't get to say it first, but won't because he agrees. 

"Stop staring," David nudged him sharply. "You're scaring the customers. 

Frank faced his back toward the lobby, and ran his hands over his face, "I don't know what to do, Micro. I've never actually liked a guy before, and Trish thinks I'm into Karen." 

"What? When did this happen?"

"When they arrived," Frank let out a heavy sigh. "She created small talk to figure out if 'my intentions were pure.' When I fucking questioned that she said we are into each other." 

"That fucking sucks, Frank."

"Tell me about it. She also said she 'sees the glances' I give Karen," 

David patted his shoulder. "You need clear the air before they guilt trip you into dating her."

Frank wanted to slap his best friend upside his head for that absurd comment, but that won't be too far off. Frank will not be able to reject her, and before he knows it he'll be a gay man married to a woman. 

"How?" 

"Don't think about it too much," he supplied. "Remember when you came out to me?"

Frank nodded. How could he forget? He had recently turned fifteen, every guy began gushing about girls including David. Frank felt like an outsider, and he feared his friendship with Micro was drifting because he didn't like to stare at Joy Meacham's new tits. 

He'd rather think about how gorgeous David Beckham is. 

Frank knew he wasn't straight. Everyone has there moment where they realize they're gay, lesbian, bi, ace, or whatever. 

Frank's moment he was laying in bed late at night, unable to sleep obviously, so he turned on the tv. On screen two guys were holding hands and staring lovingly into each other's eyes. 

That's when Frank knew he if wanted love, it was goingbti be from another guy. 

It was llike a light was switched on from within his chest, and started illuminating a warm fuzzy welcoming feeling. Frank wanted to tell someone, so he dialed the only person he could trust. 

David. 

"Hello?" David answered tiredly. 

"David, I'm not into Joy's tits," he blurted out. Frank wanted to jump from his window. 

"Neither am I, they aren't that great." David replied. "That better not be the reason you called at two forty-five a.m." 

"What I meant is I'm not into boobs at all,"

"I'm not following.." 

"I'm gay, David!" Frank shouted into the phone. 

"You're gay? Okay, that's cool." David replied nonchalantly. 

"That's it? You have nothing else to say?" Frank didn't really know why he was surprised his best friend was so accepting. 

"Nope. None," he paused. "Hey, Frank?"

"Yeah, Dave?"

"Thanks for telling me," 

"See you tomorrow," 

"See ya," 

Frank shakes the memory away. "Talking to you was easy. That ain't gunna be the case with everyone else." 

"Come out to Karen, but do it in private if you're still not ready for everyone else to know. Once Karen backs off the rest will too." 

"There's one problem." Frank turned to David, "Matt thinks I'm straight now." 

"You can always clear that up,"

Frank's insides churned. The idea of coming out to one person made him anxious, now two? He doesn't believe he'll survive. 

"Breathe, Frank, breathe." David was clutching both of his forearms. "Frank, it's going to be okay,"

"You promise, Dave?" 

"Yeah, I promise,"

David was called back to his station, leaving Frank to fend for himself. He was able not to look in Matt's general direction up until he began to leave. Nelson also got up two. 

Frank would be lying if he said he wasn't jealous of their close friendship. Not that he wanted to be friendzoned, Frank just wanted to be close to Matt. 

"Frank, I'm off the clock earlier," Sarah, their recently promoted manager, told him. "Make sure this place is well stocked before you and David are off. 

"Sure thing, Sarah," Frank nodded. 

Frank looked back to catch Matt walk away, but he was already gone. He tried hard not to be too broken up about it. 

Key word being tried. 

"You're into that blind guy, huh?" Curtis' voice caused Frank to jump. 

Frank stuttered, "W-what? No, I'm not gay.."

"That was pathetic," Curtis shook his head. "Even for you,"

"Fuck off," Frank finally manged to choke out. 

"I don't care if you're into dude's, I just don't wanna see you get hurt," 

Frank slumped against the wall in defeat, "So, yeah. I'm gay,"

"Hi gay, I'm Curtis," he joked. "I'm going to help you get the blind man of your dreams,"

"Fuck yes!" Micro cheered. "I want in,"

"The more the merrier," Curtis grinned. 

Frank grinned too, because fuck it. He's getting a boyfriend. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More shameless promotions: check out my fic This Ain't School (except it is). It's also Frank/Matt, and it's very critically acclaimed. 
> 
> It's chill if you don't want to tho.


	3. ACT THREE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII I LIIIIIIIIIIIIIVE!!!!!!!!  
> Please enjoy this super late update.  
> Thank you!

"This is not going to work, Micro." Frank groaned. "What does getting a new 'look' has to do with telling Karen I'm into dudes?"

"Yeah, I don't see how this is supposed to be of any help," Curtis said through the FaceTime call David had him on. 

"I heard in an episode of  _Queer Eye_  that getting new clothes gives a person confidence," Micro told the two. "And Frank, buddy, you need all the confidence you can get." 

"I'm confident enough," Frank said defensively. 

"You ran from every situation that involves Karen for years." His friend flipped his phone camera, so Curtis could have a better look. 

"If this goes to shit, at least you look good." Curtis wolf whistled. 

"Do I need to remind you guys that the guy I'm into is blind? It doesn't matter what I look like," 

"Matt looks like he cares about what he looks like and he can't see." David pointed out with a dumb smirk. "You should return the favor."

"Fuck you," 

"Woah woah, Frank." Curtis laughed. "Save that attitude for Matt,"

Frank didn't waste his breath with an insult, he just ended the call. "I'm going to school, catch your own ride." 

"Frank, wait!" David called after him. "I didn't get to style your hair or give you a pep talk!" 

Frank parked a block away to give himself extra time to prep himself and his words. The previous night, he imagined how this all might go down.

In one of his scenarios, Karen is great and understanding. In another she's not so much. The rest, well, the rest of the scenarios ended up with Jessica Jones handing his ass to him for breaking Karen's heart.

At the entrance of the school, Frank took a deep breath and walked into the building standing tall. As he rounded the corner, Frank saw blonde hair draping from behind Karen's open locker.

"Uh, Karen, I need to tell you something. It's kinda important." Frank fiddled with the new shirt David gave him. "Please don't say anything until I'm finished,"

Karen didn't move or speak. 

"I think you're really great, and you seem really kind," He began, "But we can't happen. It's really not you; it's me. Karen, I'm gay."

A few moments passed, and Karen hasn't spoken. Only a small, almost inaudible, gasp.

"Kare-"

"No," The voice behind the locker huffed. A voice that clearly didn't belong to one Karen Page. A slender hand slammed the locker shut, revealing Trish Walker.

Frank felt his heart drop down into his ass, "You're weren't supposed to hear that,"

"You cannot be gay," Trish huffed. “You’re not gay.” 

"Tough shit, Trish," Frank hissed. "You don’t get to make that call,” 

“But I do,” Trish gestured at her phone. "You can’t do this to Karen.” 

"I’m not doing anything to harm her.. by being gay," he whispered the second half of the sentence. 

“Karen is really into you, and I can’t see her hurt. Not after all those years you’ve been leading her on,” 

“I never lead anybody-”

“Hush now, Frankie, homecoming is coming up. Karen’s planning on asking you out say yes, or my entire Instagram followers will see this video.”

She faced her phone at him. It was clearly him, from moments ago, on the other side of the locker coming out. 

“I never gave a single fuck about what people think about me,” 

“Really? Do your parents know?” She stared at him. “They don’t. Huh, interesting,” 

“What the fuck is your problem?” Frank made an attempt to grab her phone but failed.

“Guys like you are my problem,” She tightened her hold on my phone. “Go out with Karen or else,”

Frank didn’t really have a Don’t Hit Girls rule, but the consequences can put him in jail. He just stood there helplessly as she patted his cheek, and nonchalantly walked away. 

“I’m so fucked,” Frank slumped against a row of lockers. 

His phone chose that moment to ring, It was Micro.

Frank begrudging answered, “Shit is bad, David,”

“What did Karen say?”

“It wasn’t fucking Karen. It was Trish. I mistook Trish for Karen, and told her I’m..."

"Gay,” David completed the sentence for him.

"She recorded me coming out and is using it as blackmail," Frank grunted. "She really wants me to go out with Karen."

"Fuck, Frank, I don't know what to say. I'll think of a way to fix this. I’ll-"

"Don't bother," Frank interjected. "I can't risk Trish going through with her threat and showing my parents."

David took a deep breath from the other line, "You want to ditch school?" 

"Imma do it alone, and I'm not going to work today either." Frank stood. "I'll see tomorrow."

"I'll call you tonight,"

Frank ended the call. 

He walked back the way he just arrived, up the block and sat in his car bothering to ignite the engine. Frank wasn’t naive. He knew one way or another his parents were going to find out. 

He has to face the reality of his situation and acknowledge that all the movies about gay teens coming out to their accepting parents was fiction, those LGBTQ+ coming of age novels he read during his restless nights were also fiction, and his deep desire for acceptance by his parents was never going to happen. 

Every since he had his "Oh shit, I’m gay" moment, he played it by the book. Watching what he said around people, acting as if he was into girls when someone asked him who he thought was cute, and he even joined a pro-gay community on tumblr. He even had his religious gay crisis and attempted to pray the gay away for three months straight, hah straight. Frank needs to put off his parents finding out until after he graduates high school, and if that meant "dating" Karen so fucking be it. 

Frank started his car and drove. He didn't know where he was going, only that he needed to get there quick. He didn't reach the end of the second block when he spotted Matt talking to a small kid and a middle aged woman. After little to no thought, his life is already ruined so fuck it, he pulled up. 

"Hey, Matt! It's Frank!" He shouted. 

Matt smirked, "Hey, Frank,"

"Who's that Matt?" The kid, probably ten, asked. 

"Frank from school,"

"You need a ride?" 

"No, I'm not going today," Matt shook his head.

"You're in luck because I'm not either, let's have waffles or something," Frank got out of his car and held the passenger's side door open.

"Matt, we should talk-"

"I don't to talk about it, May, I don't want to," 

Frank took that as his cue to walk over to him, and offer his arm. "You have a nice day, ma'am,"

"I wish I could say the same," May sighed. 

Frank lead Matt into his car, and waved to the little boy before getting behind the wheel. He drove for another ten minutes before breaking the silence, "That your sister?"

"No, a distant relative I found out I had last month. I live with her now," Matt held no emotion in his tone.

"Huh?" Frank was confused. "Your parents, where are they?"

"Dead," Matt replied blankly. "We'll my dad is dead and I never met my mom. I lived in an orphanage ever since I was twelve,"

"Fuck, Matt," Frank couldn't imagine growing up without his mom. 

"Anymore more questions?" Matt's voice was harsh, but Frank hear the hurt lingering. 

"Don't do that," Frank scoffed. "Don't make me the target of your anger? Not today," 

Matt's features softened immediately, "I'm sorry, do you want to talk about what's bothering you?"

"I, uh, don't think I can," Frank managed to reply. 

"Well your loss, I'm a great listener," Matt smirked playfully. 

"Yeah, well, maybe I'd put those ears work when I'm ready," Frank laughed. 

Frank pulled into a parking lot and turned off the engine, "We're here,"

"Where is here, exactly?" 

"Some diner I've been going to ever since David and I became friends," Frank answered. "You'll love it,"

As soon as Matt and Frank sat at a booth, a waitress walked up to them and handed them menus. Frank was about to tell her Matt can't read that, but he spoke first. 

"Do you have a braille menu?"

"Oh yes, my apologies hun," The woman shuffled through her stack of menus til she found the right one. "Here you go,"

"Thank you," Matt smiled politely.

Frank's heart tightened in his chest. Uh no, this cannot be happening now, Frank shifted slightly in his seat.

"You sound distressed. Everything okay?"

"Uh, yeah, yup, everything good," Frank confirmed. 

When Frank had the balls to look up at Matt again, his breath hitched in his throat. Matt was, without a doubt in his mind, the most beautiful guy he's ever laid eyes on. His reddish brown hair looked soft and he wanted to run his fingers through it. His jawline was perfectly angled as if God created him with a special blend and a dash of extra charm. 

"You boys ready to order?" The waitress returned. 

"Yes," They both answered in unison. 

After they both recited their order to the woman, she smiled, "You two make a cute couple,"

"Uh, I, um, we," Frank stammered like the idiot he was.

"Thank you," Matt smiled, saving his ass from his self torment.

 They sat in awkward silent for a few passing moments. Matt was the one to break it. 

"Did I, uh, make you uncomfortable? When I didn't tell her she was wrong?"

 _No,_ Frank's heart sang. _You made very happy._

"No, it's cool," Frank tried to pass off as cool. Key word being tried.

"I'm glad," Matt let out a sigh of relief. "I'd hate to think I befriended a homophobe."

 _Is it homophobic to hate yourself as a gay person?_   Frank stupid brain asked.

 _No, you dumb bitch,_ Frank's smart brain replied. 

 _Isn't Matt so fucking cute though? I think he's cute_ , Frank's gay heart took the limelight. _Tell him he's cute, Frank._

"Frank? You okay? You are quiet,"

"I think you're cute," Frank blurted out. 

"Excuse me?"

"Oh shit, I'm sorry, I-"

"I like you, too," Matt breathed out. 

"Really?"

"Yeah, really,"

"Cool,"

"Hey, Frank?"

"Yeah, Matt?"

"Kiss me,"

Frank didn't need to be told twice. He leaned over the booth, and pressed his lips against Matt's. It felt like nothing he's ever imagined before. Matt's lips were soft, and he didn't want to stop kissing them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> obviously I'm still mad at Trish after what she did in S2 of Jessica Jones. 
> 
> Yes, that’s aunt May and little Peter (uncle Ben is still alive)
> 
> Thanks (again) for reading!!!!!!!!!


	4. ACT FOUR

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt really inspired to update this sooner than I originally planned.  
> Please enjoy

Frank and Matt’s unofficial first date, if Frank could call it that, was amazing. After the diner, they drove around the city singing along to any song that came on the radio, made out in the back of Frank’s Honda, and Frank may or may not have sucked Matt off in a Starbucks stall. After what seemed like forever and no time at all, Frank returned Matt to his place. 

"I had a lot of fun today," Frank admitted as he walked Matt into the apartment complex. 

"Me, too," Matt grinned. "I just hope this wasn’t a one time thing-"

"It’s not," Frank cut him off. "It’s just that I’m.."

"You’re still in the closet?" 

If Frank had no heart, he would have left it at that and went home. But he really liked Matt and didn’t want to let him go. 

"Yeah, but that’s not it," Frank took a deep breath. "I came out to Trish by accident, and she’s using it as blackmail,"

Matt eyebrows reached his hairline, "How’d you come out by accident? Blackmail for what?"

"I thought she was Karen." Frank’s anger began to resurface. "Karen has a crush on me and I wanted to come out to her so she can move one and so I can be me without the additional guilt. But instead of Karen at her locker, it was Trish. She recorded the whole thing and is using it against me, as a threat to tell my parents, so I can take Karen to homecoming dance," 

It wasn’t like Frank to ramble, but Matt had that effect on him. Made him a different person, whether that’s a good or bad thing Frank hasn’t decided. 

Matt held on tighter to his arm, "I’ll help you get rid of this. You’ll have to trust me," 

Frank was taken aback, "You’d help me?"

"Yes," Matt nodded firmly. "It’s only 3:15, wanna come in?"

"I don’t think your guardian likes me very much," 

"She’s much nicer than what you saw," Matt assured him. "We were just caught up in an argument about my dad,"

"What about him?" 

"Today is the anniversary of his death," Matt took in a sharp breath. "You helped me more than you know today,"

"Matt," May swang the door open. "I thought I heard your voice,"

"Hey, May," Matt greeted sheepishly. "I want to apologize for earlier. I know you want to help-"

"C’mere," she pulled him into a hug. "I know you were hurting. But next time let’s make an effort to talk about what’s bothering us,"

"Okay," 

"I’ll see you tomorrow," Frank said awkwardly as he faced to head down the staircase. 

"Frank, was it?" May stopped him. 

"Yes, ma’am," 

"Call me May," The woman insisted. "Lunch is almost on the table. I’d like for you to join us,"

"That's very kind of you, May, but I gotta work at 4:30," Frank replied. 

"Another time then," She offered a smile. "Drive safe,"

Frank sat in his car for a few passing moments, he looked at the time, and contemplated actually going to work. He then decided to go because he knows David will want to tell Curt what happened today and Frank wanted to be there to make sure Micro doesn't exaggerate certain parts.

He pulled into the McDonald’s parking lot and grabbed his uniform shirt and visor from the trunk on his way in.  

"Frank? Thought you weren’t coming in today?" David asked from behind the register.

"Things changed," Frank grumbled as he finished buttoning down his shirt. "Move, that’s my register," 

"You sure you want to be here?" David lowered his voice as he stepped aside. "Trish and the rest of her ‘friends’ are going to show up any second,"

"I don’t give a fuck about Trish," Frank spat. "She thinks she can blackmail me? I’m going to make sure it never gets down to that," 

"What we gunna do about your parents?"

"I don’t know yet," Frank admitted.  

Frank’s mind went to the position he he put himself in this morning. He wasn’t going to give into Trish’s demands and accept Karen’s invitation to homecoming. After the morning he spent with Matt, knowing he has a chance at a real relationship, Frank is ready to fight. 

"Frankie! Micro!" Curtis grinned. "How’d things go?"

"It was a fucking mess-" David began. 

Frank cleared his throat, "A lot of shit that wasn’t supposed to happen happened." 

"Like what?" Curtis raised a brow. "Did you chicken out and asked Karen out?"

"No," Frank scoffed. “I spent the morning with Matt."

"So that happened? I thought you wanting to be with Matt was a good thing," Curt asked as David gawked,"You spent the morning with Matt?"

"Lower your damn voices," Frank hissed at the two of them. "Yeah, I did." 

"I’m lost," 

"I’m getting to it, Curt." Frank ran his hand over his face. "It was Trish and not Karen who I came out to. Now Trish is trying to blackmail me into dating Karen using a recording of me coming out to her."

"That's when he called me and told me," Micro supplied unnecessarily. 

"Then, I left because I pissed as shit," Frank said, ignoring David. "Found Matt and that's it,"

"That's not it," David accused. "What did you do? I'm your best friend, man, I tell you things,"

"Yeah, against my will," Frank shook his head. "Now, leave me alone,"

David under his breath something along the lines of Frank being a huge asshole, and Curt walked away with a exhausted sigh. Frank dealt with customers for about an hour, until the wicked witch and her group of flying monkeys walked in.

"Hey, Frank," Karen greeted softly.

"Hi," He offered a quick fake smile. He knows what went down earlier today had nothing to do with Karen, but he couldn't help but to be mad. 

"The fuck were today?" Jessica questioned him.

"You keeping tabs on me, Jones?" He mocked, an attempt to deflect the question.

"Someone has to," She squinted her eyes at him suspiciously. 

"Can you say what you want to eat, so you can get out of my line?" Frank asked no one in particular.

"Is that how you are going to treat us every time we come here?" Trisk cocked an arm on her hip and raised her brow.

"Yes, now, how the fuck can I help you?"

"Where's Sarah?" Trish asked attempting to peek into the managers' office behind Frank. 

"She's busy with some shit," Shit being David. Frank gave her a bored look. "You wanna leave her a message?"

"No," She hissed. 

"Frank!" Curt shouted into his headset. "Tell those girls they're holding up my line,"

"You're holding up the line," Frank repeated. "Order,"

The girls gave him their order, paid, and stood off to the side. Frank apologized to the five customers behind them and hurried the line along. 

"Did you notice Matt wasn't in school today either?" Frank heard Colleen ask.

"Yeah, Foggy didn't seem to know where he was either," Karen replied. "He was really worried,"

"He was acting off when I saw him last night," Jessica added to their conversation. "He was being sketchy, and he had this bruise on his bicep and refused to tell me where it came from,"

"What you were doing at his place?" Trish sounded amused.

"Keep your mind out of the gutter," Jessica remarked. "He's a friend. That's all,"

"It doesn't sound like just a friend-"

"We can discuss whether or not Jessica and Matt are hooking up later," Claire interjecting. "Did the bruise look bad? Do you know if his parents are hurting him?"

 _No_ , Frank added internally. _May_ _didn't_ _seem_ _like_ _the_ _type_ _to_ _hurt_ _someone_. _Yet most abuser don't look like they get off on hurting others._

"Matt an orphan like me, so it's not his parents. His guardians, I've met them, they’re too good. They won’t hurt him."

Frank felt a twinge of jealousy at the fact Jessica met his family-ish before him. But now wasn’t the time for self pity, Matt could be in serious harm. 

"So, what do you think it is?" Karen asked, her voice stern and heavy with concern. 

"I don’t know," Jessica sounded conflicted. "But I’m going to keep my eye on him,"

"Order one seventy two!" David chose that moment to call out. 

"That’s us," Colleen said. "I’ll grab it," 

Colleen thanked David and joined the others, who quickly moved across the joint, at their regular table. 

Frank tried, really tried, to focus on doing his job. But caught himself thinking about Matt and that bruise Jessica mentioned earlier. Was it from May or whoever else is living there? The orphanage he came from? Someone from school was hurting him? Someone on the street? 

"Frank," David called from behind him."We're on break, let's get out of here,"

"I gotta get out of here, Micro," Frank said.

"Yeah, that's the idea of a break,"

"No, I need to leave," Frank corrected him. "I need to go see Matt,"

"Why?" Micro scrunched up face. "Didn't you see him this morning?"

"There's something I gotta talk to him about," Frank got into his car. "Talk to Curt for me,"

"You're so getting fired, Frank!" David shouted after him.

"Do me this one favor," Frank growled out. "I'll call you later and you can talk to me about Sarah,"

"Ugh, fine," David groaned. "If I manage to save your job, you owe me big time!"

Frank waved out the window, and sped out of the parking lot, making his back to Matt's. Moments later, he found himself behind the door.After three deep breaths, he knocked.

It was May who opened the door, "Frank, you're back,"

"Can I speak to Matt?"

"Yes," she stepped aside. "Come in,"

Frank followed her into the living room. 

"Matt!" May shouted. "Frank's here,"

Matt peeked our from one of the rooms. He had one a soft cotton t-shirt that showed off the muscles on his arms and sweatpants that made his ass look heavenly. Frank wanted nothing more than to kiss him. 

"Can I talk to you in private?" Frank asked. 

"Uh, sure," Matt gestured him to enter his room. 

"Excuse me, ma’am," he nodded at May as he followed. 

Matt’s room was tidy and little to no space for anything but books and a bed. Frank had to invite him to clean up his room. 

"What did you want to talk about?" 

Frank told him about what he heard earlier, and how he has a feeling Jessica is going to start stalking him. 

"Shit," Matt hissed. "She told them all?"

"Yeah.." Frank replied. "Where did you get the bruise?"

"Frank.."

"Matt, please. Let me help you," Frank pleaded. "Is it your guardians?"

"No!" Matt shouted. "They’ll never hurt me,"

"Then who gave it to you?"

"Frank..." The other boy’s voice was soft and almost inaudible. "I can’t talk about it now," 

"But you will tell me?" No matter how much it pained Frank knowing Matt is hurt, he had to respect his privacy. "When you can,"

"Yes," 

"Then, lets not talk about it," Frank sat on Matt’s bed. "What are all these books for?"

"Law school," Matt’s smile was proud. "I’m trying to get into Columbia," 

"Top tier school," Frank commented. "Where you belong,"

"Where are you going after high school?"

"I don’t have much smarts for college," Frank said simply. "I’ll probably join the Marines or something," 

Matt walked over to him wedging one of his legs between Frank’s and caressed his face, "I think you’re plenty smart," 

"You’re only saying that because you like me," 

"Maybe.." Matt leaned in and kissed Frank, biting playfully on his bottom lip.

Frank wrapped his arms around Matt’s waist and pulled him atop of him. They lied flat on Matt’s bed; their legs and fingers intertwined. 

Frank, who had Matt’s head on the nook of his neck, played with Matt’s hair. While Matt’s free hand was exploring Frank’s chest beneath his shirt, raking his fingers up and down his abdomen. Frank could feel the scratch marks forming and he couldn’t bring himself to give a shit.

"I was thinking..." Matt spoke softly. "About the Trish situation,"

"What about it?"

"Do you think you can get your parents out of the city?" Matt asked. 

"I think I can come up with something," Frank answered slightly confused. "Why?"

"That’s the only way we can get rid of Trish’s hold on you," Matt explained. "If they’re nowhere in the city you when come out to Karen again, she have to forget about blackmailing you," 

Frank hummed, "Theres still holes in that plan, Red, even if I manage to get my parents out of the city I still may never get one on one with Karen. Plus, who’s stopping her from posting that video online tonight,"

"She won’t risk posting it," Matt said confidently. "Might cause backlash on her end,"

Frank’s hand dropped from Matt’s hair to the middle of his back, "I guess you’re right,"

"Red?" Matt grinned after a moment of silence. 

"Your hair is red," Frank said pathetically. 

"Most people say it’s brown," 

"Well, most people are wrong," Frank huffed. 

Matt’s kisses the underside of his jaw, "take off your shirt,"

Frank obliged, discarding it onto the wooden floor. Matt kissed down his neck, right onto his chest. Matt, then, caught Frank’s nipple between his teeth.

Frank inhaled sharply, "Matt-"

Matt bit down onto his skin cutting his sentence short. The other boy felt his cock begin to harden. Obviously, so did Matt. He was ordered out of his jeans, and Matt freed his dick from his briefs. 

Matt tongue played at the tip, teasing Frank who groaned into his arm. Matt eased Frank’s length into his mouth, humming with satisfaction when Frank tugged at his hair. 

Frank’s cock had died and went to heaven that is Matt’s mouth. His lips looked so good around his dick, Frank didn’t want to stop watching him. 

"Matt, I’m ...close. I’m...” Frank couldn’t formulate words. 

Matt took his warning as encouragement to suck harder. Without a second warning Frank came with a soft moan. 

Frank pulled Matt up to his eye level and kissed him, tasting his cum on his lips. Frank slipped his hand past Matt’s waistband and stroked his throbbing cock. Matt was moaning directly into Frank’s mouth, causing him to shudder. 

Their lips danced across each other as Frank gave Matt’s member one last tug. Matt came almost instantly into his palm. Frank didn’t hesitate licking it up. 

The two boys laid beside each other, Matt curled up beside Frank with a happy sigh. Frank doesn’t know how he ended up underneath the covers, he didn’t complain. He drifted off to sleep. 

Frank had no idea how long he slept for when his phone rang. His eyes shot open. He was disoriented, trying to remember where he was. He saw Matt in the corner of his eye, and it all came back. 

He read the caller ID, it was David, "Hello?"

"Were you asleep? Dude, it’s 10 pm! Where the fuck are you man?" David asked. "Your mom just called, you’re lucky I answered by the way, and asked if you were here and I said yeah that you’re sleeping over. She was pissed," 

"Fuck, David," Frank was fully alerted now. 

"Tell me about it," He snorted. "You still with Matt, huh?"

"Yeah," Frank couldn’t stop the dopey grin forming on his face.

"I’m happy for you man, but don’t make me lie to your mom again," 

"Thanks, David," Frank said. "I’ll catch you tomorrow," 

"Make safe choi-" Frank hung up. 

Matt stirred awake, "Are you leaving?"

"No," Frank found himself saying. "I ain’t going nowhere," 

"Good," Matt pulled Frank closer. 

Frank leaned against Matt’s now bare chest, and fell back asleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
